The VeggieTale Invasion
by animebookworm211
Summary: Discover what happens when Sunrise Studios decides the show needs a little variety, which side the Giant Fib is really on, the identity of Naraku's new cohorts, and lots of other stuff you didn't really want to know. Another of my random spoofsR&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The VeggieTale Invasion**

**By Animebookworm211**

**Let's get one thing straight before we get into my most recent stab at comedy: I love the VeggieTales. As much as I poke fun at them in this story, it's all friendly and isn't meant to be mean. I don't know if that even makes sense...Just know that I don't hate them or think they're stupid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or VeggieTales**

One day, in Feudal Japan…

INUYASHA: So…what do you guys want to do today?

KAGOME: I dunno. What do you want to do?

MIROKU: I dunno. What do you want to do?

SANGO: I dunno. What do you want to do?

SHIPPO: I dunno. What do you want to do?

INUYASHA: I dunno. Kill something?

(Silence)

INUYASHA: I'm really bored.

VOICE FROM NOWHERE: Evil lurks in the city streets!

EVERYONE: WHAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Grab each other)

VOICE: Danger lurks behind every park bench! The world needs a hero! But not just any hero, noooo! A _special _hero! A _super_hero!

INUYASHA: What the heck?! I'M the hero in this show! Do I have competition now, or something?

KAGOME: Maybe it's talking about you. Maybe it's the new intro.

VOICE: _I—am—that—hero!_

INUYASHA: No, I don't think so.

VOICE: They call me—LARRYBOY!!!

SANGO: Huh?

MIROKU: Wha—?

KAGOME: Wait…

INUYASHA: OH, NO, HE DIDN'T!

SHIPPO: (bug-eyed) _Larry?!_

(Cucumber with toilet plungers at approximate ear height stands in a spotlight)

CUCUMBER: Evil villains, beware! You are no match for Larryboy and his super suction ears!

(Stunned silence)

CUCUMBER: You doubt? A demonstra—

INUYASHA: (holding Tetsusaiga threateningly over cucumber's head) Shut up and answer our questions, little oval green thing!

MIROKU: Well, that statement isn't any less logical than usual, I suppose…

KAGOME: (to cucumber) What are you?

SANGO: I think that's pretty obvious.

KAGOME: Really?

SANGO: Yeah. I've actually been expecting this. Sure, we've had our fill of animal- and human-shaped demons, but we've never confronted a vegetable-shaped one.

INUYASHA: (Turning from threatening the cucumber) _What?_

SANGO: It was only a matter of time.

INUYASHA: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

MIROKU: Your face is the stupidest thing I've ever seen.

INUYASHA: Your mom is the stupidest thing I've ever seen!

KAGOME: Sit.

(WHAM)

SANGO: Well? Are you a vegetable demon?

SHIPPO: (snapping out of a star-struck stupor) No! He's a VeggieTale! Don't hurt him!

CUCUMBER: You're actually both right. We VeggieTales are vegetable demons.

SHIPPO: Seriously?

CUCUMBER: VeggieTales don't lie.

SHIPPO: Hey, Mr. Larry.

LARRY THE CUCUMBER: Why yes, fox thing?

SHIPPO: Can I have your autograph?

LARRY THE CUCUMBER: Certainly! Except I don't have hands.

SANGO: Ahem.

LARRY THE CUCUMBER: Yes?

SANGO: What do you do? As a vegetable demon, I mean.

LARRY THE CUCUMBER: We preach the word of God.

KAGOME: Which god?

MIROKU: You mean the word of Buddha, right?

LARRY: We VeggieTales do not have to be politically correct.

INUYASHA: God, schmod. What the heck are you doing here, Oval Green Thing?

LARRY: It's Larry. And we've been sent from Sunrise Studios for variety in your show. I believe you were just discussing your boredom.

INUYASHA: I WAS NOT BORED ENOUGH TO HAVE AN OVAL GREEN THING TAKE OVER MY SHOW!!!

(Sesshomaru, Rin & Jaken show up in the distance)

SESSHOMARU: Well, well, well. My brother is confronting a thing that has not yet died. Looks like I get to step in and spew its guts all over the place.

RIN: OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S LARRY!!!

SESSHY: Wait. What?

RIN: (waving frantically) LARRY! OVER HERE!

SHIPPO: HA HA, RIN! I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH FIRST!

SESSHY: Wait. You know this Oval Green Thing?

JAKEN: Pardon me, milord, but there is also a round red thing and two tall cone-shaped-with-a-lumpy-top green things that have shown up recently.

(Indeed, a tomato and two asparaguses are now chattering amiably with Inuyasha & Co.)

INUYASA: GET THE HECK OUT OF MY SHOW, YOU FREAKIN' VEGETABLES!!

RIN: (looking horrified) He just…called VeggieTales…freakin' vegetables…

SESSHY: Then I suppose I'm not allowed to kill them?

JAKEN: Don't be silly. They're vegetables. They're not alive.

SESSHY: Jaken. Try to act less stupid than you actually are.

(Rin is looking at Sesshy with such an expression of horror that she can't speak)

SESSHY: Fine. I won't kill them. Let's go see what they're talking about.

SANGO: (to Bob) Ever tried chauffeuring a monk who's hitting on you, a girl from the future, a half-demon who gets _sit_-ed into the seat every five seconds and a kitsune who does nothing but annoy everyone—all on the back of a fire-footed cat, three hundred feet in the air?

BOB: That's nothing. This one time, on the way to a Twippo concert…

Meanwhile… 

JUNIOR: No one understands me because I'm little!

SHIPPO: I understand you! I'm little, too!

JUNIOR: Yay!

SHIPPO: Can I have your autograph?

Meanwhile… 

KAGOME: I'm telling you, hairspray saved my life one time! There was this frog demon, and—Hey, why are you crying?

LARRY: (sniffling) I'm sorry—hair care products have been a sensitive subject for me, ever since—I lost my hairbrush—

KAGOME: NO!!!

LARRY: I know!

KAGOME: I would die. Really, I would.

**Meanwhile…**

ARCHIBALD ASPARAGUS: Have you really never seen the show?

MIROKU: I'M A BUDDHIST MONK.

ARCHIBALD: Ah. (to Sesshy) What about you? You look like a fan of VeggieTales!

(Deadly silence)

SESSHY: (icily) Do I.

ARCHIBALD: Ah…

SESSHY: Explain this. Quickly. And if it involves any the-fluffy-is-a-security-blanket cracks, it will be your last explanation. Ever.

ARCHIBALD: W-well…I just assumed…since you have one of our plushies…

EVERYONE: WHAT?!

SESSHY: A thorough explanation. You may die now.

ARCHIBALD: BUT YOU DO! IT'S RIGHT THERE! (Uses his head to point at Jaken)

JAKEN: I'm a toad demon, you fool!

ARCHIBALD: Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a moldy potato demon. Accept my humblest apologies.

SESSHY: Well, if an insult to Jaken is involved, I suppose I'll let you off.

RIN: Um…Mr. Archibald, sir? I-I'm you're biggest fan…I have VeggieTales posters all over my room…I have all your DVDs…Could I have an autograph?

ARCHIBALD: Why, certainly!

RIN: YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! THANK YOU, ASPARAGUS-SAMA!!!!!!

ARCHIBALD: Except I don't have any hands.

RIN: (face falls) Oh…

SESSHY: You know, Tall Skinny Green Thing, I can still kill you.

ARCHIBALD: I-I mean…I'm sure I'll find _some _way to sign it without holding a pen!

SESSHY: See that you do. (mutters to self) Why does Rin have posters of the Oval Green Things in her room instead of posters of _me?_

LARRY: I know! How about a rounding rendition of THE VEGGIETALES SONG!!!

EVERYONE: HOORAY!!!

Except… 

INUYASHA: That is it. That is absolutely it. YOU CANNOT MAKE ME SING THE VEGGIETALES SONG!!!!(stalks away)

MIROKU: Nor me. (Stalks away in a different direction)

SESSHY: I shall not sing either.

RIN: Stay, Lord Sesshomaru! Watch Rin sing!

SESSHY: But I shall stay.

JAKEN: I'm leaving!

SESSHY: I don't think so, Moldy Potato Demon Plushie. You are singing.

JAKEN: But…

SESSHY: OR YOU WILL MEET THE ASPARAGUS'S THREATENED FATE.

JAKEN: Well, then…(clears throat) How does it go?

BOB: I'll demonstrate!

(Opens mouth)

EMOTIONLESS VOICE FROM NOWHERE: If you like to walk with tomatoes…If a squash can make you smile…

JUNIOR: Wow, Bob. I didn't know you could sing.

BOB: I can't. That wasn't me.

EMOTIONLESS VOICE: If you like to waltz with potatoes…Up and down the produce aisle…mmmmhahahahahahaha…

KAGOME: Emotionless laughter. Creepy.

(Kanna appears)

EVERYONE: KANNA!

SHIPPO: What are _you _doing here?

KANNA: I come to warn the VeggieTales.

KAGOME: Since when have you cared about anything that has good intentions?

KANNA: Since Kohaku brought _Rack, Shack and Benny _into his prison cell.

RIN: (awestruck) The Veggies…They _do _have power…

KANNA: Be warned, O Veggies. Naraku has recruited some of your friends. With them he is unstoppable.

SANGO: Larry! You didn't say there were Shikon Shard veggie demons!

LARRY: There aren't.

KANNA: They have something stronger than Shikon Shards.

LARRY: What's stronger than Shikon Shards?

KANNA: Their accents. (fades away)

JUNIOR: Oh, no.

RIN: What?

BOB: We've got a horrible enemy on our hands.

KAGOME: And Inuyasha's gone.

SANGO: And so is Miroku.

JAKEN: And I still have to sing.

SESSHY: And I still haven't found a Daily Victim.

(All look at each other)

SHIPPO: That's not good.

**Mwahahaha...hang ending! Stick around for part 2!**

**If you think my attempt at humor fell through and it's just stupid, please review. If you think it's fantastic, please review. If I messed up in one of my VeggieTales quotes, please review. I want to know what you think so I can become a better writer!**


	2. Part II

**The VeggieTale Invasion: Part II**

**Here it is...enjoy!**

INUYASHA: (walking through a forest alone) Man, this stinks. Walking talking PLANTS have taken over my show! And none of my friends even freakin' CARE! (snorts) Man…I need to kill something.

(Spots a hut in the forest, conveniently located directly in his path)

INUYASHA: Actually…

(Looks around to make sure no one's listening)

INUYASHA: (very, very quietly) _I think I need a nap._

(Sneaks into the hut and lies down on some sacks of Honda-San's Feudal Noodles)

INUYASHA: (blissfully) Yes! Been so long since I've had a nap…If Miroku, Kagome, Shippo or Sango found out, they'd laugh their stupid heads off, and it's so hard to get away from those guys…

(ANOTHER) VOICE FROM NOWHERE: You are powerful and attractive.

INUYASHA: (jumping up) WHAAAH!! Who's there?! Not that you're not telling the truth, whoever you are…

VOICE: You do not run from your problems, but confront them, face to face.

INUYASHA: THE BAG! IT SPEAKS! (Throws the bag of Honda-San's Feudal Noodles against the other wall)

DIFFERENT VOICE, STILL COMING FROM BAG: Ow! What did you do that for?

INUYASHA: H—Honda-San?

(Lump appears in bag as the occupant pokes at it from the inside)

INUYASHA: Who's there?! Show yourself!

(Bag rips open, showering the floor with Honda San's Feudal Noodles, and—)

MISTRESS CENTIPEDE: Hello!

INUYASHA: WAAUGH!! For some reason, I was expecting someone totally different.

MISTRESS CENTIPEDE: Who?

INUYASHA: I don't know. One of the Veggie Evangelists, I guess. Not—a centipede.

MRS. CENTIPEDE: Actually, that's only half true. My mother was a centipede, my father was a demon. But I am OK with that now.

INUYASHA: Right. Whatever. Hey, didn't I kill you? Like, a while ago?

MRS. CENTIPEDE: Not quite. You came pretty close, though. The pain was horrible! But I didn't despair, thanks to my motivational tapes! (presses button on tape player)

ORIGINAL VOICE FROM NOWHERE: You are a skilled metalworker.

MRS. CENTIPEDE: My new friend Khalil the Caterpillar/Worm Demon loaned them to me. I think he came over with those Veggie Evangelists you mentioned.

INUYASHA: Oh my goodness. The influence spreads.

MRS. CENTIPEDE: Uh…did you just say "Oh my goodness?"

INUYASHA: WAAUGH! I'M CATCHING IT! I'M CATCHING IT!

SESSHY: (suddenly appearing) Catching what?

MIROKU: (also suddenly appearing) Probably rabies.

SESSHY: Was that a dog-demon joke?

MIROKU: (hastily) Noooo, nononono…it was a half-demon joke.

MRS. CENTIPEDE: It has been delightful, but I must go now! (zooms off in a puff of smoke)

INUYASHA: What the heck are you guys doing here?

MIROKU: Hatching a plot to get rid of the VeggieTales.

SESSHY: Which will be difficult, since Rin says not to kill them.

INUYASHA: And of course we always do what Rinnie says.

SESSHY: (horrible glare) If Kagome said, "Leave the VeggieTales alive—"

INUYASHA: Fine, whatever. We won't kill them. We'll just send them back to…VeggieLand.

SESSHY: Bugsleyville.

INUYASHA: Whatev—wait. How do you know this?

SESSHY: Rin plays the stupid DVDs 24/7. Only a deaf person couldn't know everything about VeggieTales after living in our castle--and my hearing, like everything else about me, is perfect.

MIROKU: So, we'll all work together to fight these creatures?

INUYASHA: Yeah! They took over my show!

SESSHY: They took over Rin's brain.

MIROKU: They took over my stance as a religious authority!

ALL THREE: ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!

MIROKU: Oh no…

INUYASHA: What? Is it—them?

MIROKU: It's worse. It's Naraku's aura! This way!

(They sprint through the forest until they reach a huge barrier)

SESSHY: Good work, monk. Naraku is clearly behind that somewhere.

INUYASHA: How do we get through?

LARRY: (Suddenly pops up) Walk around it!

MIROKU & SESSHY: What?

INUYASHA: You mean, there's an entrance on the other side?

LARRY: No, no, no. Walk all the way around it, in a circle, seven times. It'll fall down by itself! (Pops back into the undergrowth and out of sight)

SESSHY: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

MIROKU: What do you say, Inuyasha?

INUYASHA: I say…if it means we get to finally kill Naraku, I'm in.

MIROKU: My thoughts exactly.

(Miroku and Inuyasha start walking around the barrier)

SESSHY: What an idiotic pastime. I refuse to participate. (Sits under a tree to watch)

VOICE FROM THE TOP OF THE BARRIER: Onh-honh-honh!

MIROKU: French laughter. Creepy.

INUYASHA: (looks up) Dang!

MIROKU: Is it Naraku?

INUYASHA: No! More vegetable demons!

SESSHY: Ah. The French pea demons.

PEAS: (start singing)

_Keep walking,but you won't knock down our barrier_

_Keep walking,you annoying demon terrier!_

_It's plain to see your brother is much scarier_

_He knows walking won't be knocking down our barrier_

INUYASHA: Stupid…annoying…round green things…

SESSHY: Actually, I rather like them.

MIROKU: OK, this is our seventh time. After this, the barrier should fall!

INUYASHA: Oh, yeah! Let's see who's singing then, Round Green Things!

(They finish the seventh loop. Nothing happens.)

MIROKU: Uhh…

SESSHY: Told you so.

INUYASHA: Great. Now what?

PEAS: Honh-honh-honh-honh-honh!

(Rumble.)

PEAS: Eh?

MIROKU: Great. Now what? Goliath?

SESSHY: You mean the Big Pickle.

MIROKU: Shut up.

(ground keeps shaking. Kagome, Rin, Sango, Shippo, Bob, etc. dash over the horizon, screaming.)

BOB: (hysterically) It's coming! It's coming!

RIN: Sesshomaru-sama! (Buries face in his fluff and starts crying)

KAGOME: (stops mid-scream) Awww, that's so sweet!

(ground shakes so hard the barrier wobbles)

PEAS: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (fall off barrier and splatter on the ground)

SESSHY: This is not good. There is only one thing in VeggieTales that has ever made Rin cry.

INUYASHA: What's that?

(Huge, purple thing emerges over the horizon)

SESSHY: The Giant Fib Demon.

INUYASHA: AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

SANGO: That was an incredibly girlish scream.

INUYASHA: Well, it's scary!

(All freeze in fear as the Fib approaches.)

FIB: (Bending down to speak to them) Hello, short things-that-are-not-vegetables. Hello, Veggies.

BOB: Uh…hello?

FIB: Do not fear, veggies and short-things-that-are-not-veggies. I am on your side.

MIROKU: We're called humans.

SESSHY: And demons.

INUYASHA: And half-demons.

FIB: Eh…short-things-that-are-not-veggies is easier. (stands up)

ARCHIBALD: This is a horrid idea.

SANGO: I say we kill it.

SESSHY: (lighting up) A wonderful plan. Blood and guts at last.

RIN: No, Sesshomaru-sama! Don't kill it!

SESSHY: But it scares you, Rin.

RIN: Yes, but it said it would help us! It must have reformed.

SESSHY: Rin. It's name is the Giant Fib.

RIN: You have to be willing to _forgive, _Sesshomaru-sama! God wants us to forgive!

MIROKU: Dear Buddha.

SESSHY: _Fine_, Rin, I will not kill the Giant Fib. For your sake.

RIN: Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!

FIB: (to barrier) BIG EVIL THING-THAT-IS-NOT-A-VEGGIE! I SEE YOU IN THAT BARRIER! COME OUT AND FIGHT!

SHIPPO: He's challenging Naraku to a fight?!

FIB: Oh, is that its name? BIG EVIL NARAKU-THAT-IS-NOT-A-VEGGIE! I SEE YOU! COME OUT AND FIGHT!

NARAKU: (emerging from barrier, pulling his shirt on) What in—oh, it's a monster.

FIB: I'm a fib.

NARAKU: Right.

KIKYO'S VOICE: (from within barrier) Naraku, sweetie, who is it?

KAGOME: Oh, gag me. Please. Right now.

SHIPPO: Kagome, you ought to be ashamed of your past life!

NARAKU: Sorry, Kikyo honey…I have to kill something, I'll be right back.

KIKYO'S VOICE: Whatever you say, darling. I'll be waiting right here. (nauseating giggle.)

NARAKU: Right. FEAR ME, O GIANT FIB DEMON! I SHALL SLAY YOU WITH MY SUPERIOR POWERS!

FIB: I doubt it somehow.

NARAKU: Oh, really? No power you have can withstand…THIS! (sends a super-mega-evil blast of power at the Fib.)

FIB: Hey, that tickles.

NARAKU: What?

FIB: Goodbye, Naraku-that-is-not-a-veggie. (steps on him, smooshing him to purple mush)

(Stunned silence)

KAGOME: Wooow…

SANGO: That was amazing!

SHIPPO: Yay, Naraku's gone!

BOB: Wow!

LARRY: Gee whiz!

ARCHIBALD: I say!

JUNIOR: Yeah!

MIROKU: I guess these vegetable characters are good for something.

RIN: See, Sesshomaru-sama? He was good!

SESSHY: You were right, Rin.

INUYASHA: Dang. I wanted to kill him!

(The Veggies stare at the purple goo in shock)

ARCHIBALD: Oh, my.

BOB: How…violent.

(STILL ANOTHER) VOICE FROM NOWHERE: Congratulations, VeggieTales! You're hired!

ALL: Huh?

VOICE: Oh, sorry. This is the producer of Inuyasha. This will make the best Inuyasha episode ever! You're all here to stay.

INUYASHA: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

KAGOME: (sadly) Well…welcome, I guess?

(Veggies look at each other)

BOB: Actually, Mr. Producer, Sir, we're not sure we want to stay.

PRODUCER: What? Of course you do! This is one of the most popular TV shows ever, and you have the chance to be part of it!

LARRY: Yes, and we're very grateful, but you see, we're a _children's _group. A _religious_ children's group. All this violence and blood…well, it doesn't fit in well with our message.

JUNIOR: Plus, the switch to two-dimensional is a bit much.

ARCHIBALD: Yes, the anime look doesn't really suit vegetable demons.

BOB: So, if it's OK with you—

LARRY: —And really even if it's not—

BOB: We're going to go back to Bugsleyville.

PRODUCER: But—!

INUYASHA: No, no, no, Mr. Producer. The veggies are right: they can't violate their morals just to be part of our show.

MIROKU: No, they certainly shouldn't be forced to do that.

SESSHY: How could we live with ourselves?

PRODUCER: (sighs) Well…if you're all in such agreement…

ALL: YES!

PRODUCER: I suppose you veggies will be allowed to go home.

ALL: YES!

(Veggies go around saying goodbye)

LARRY: I guess this is the last we'll see of you.

SHIPPO: We'll miss you, Veggies!

RIN: We'll never forget you!

INUYASHA: Ain't that the truth.

BOB: We're that memorable?

MIROKU: You have no idea.

ARCHIBALD: I say! Why don't we let this nice young monk end our show today? He seems like a pious fellow.

(Sango makes a snorting sound)

MIROKU: (giving a nasty glare over his shoulder, but unable to see who made the noise) How right you are, Archibald, I am a very pious fellow. However, I think we should let Inuyasha end the show. It's his show, after all.

INUYASHA: Heck, yeah! What do I say?

BOB: You say, "God made you special."

INUYASHA: Okay! Wait, what?

BOB: Just say it.

INUYASHA: (faces camera and roars) GOD MADE YOU SPECIAL!!!

LARRY: And he loves you very much!

THE END

INUYASHA: Thank you, thank you very much.

**I hope you liked it!**

**(Note my continued inability to write an Inuyasha spoof without making fun of Kikyo/Naraku. I can't resist!)**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
